creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr.crain/tim world 2
tim world part 2. i woke up in the house were it all begin.I look around and seen him.the one that call himself blade he was sitting in a chair looking at me with he's red eye he started to smile as he said you again welcome back to my little house.were am i you on the third stage of you sanity.You have two choices keep testing your sanity or kill your self.your choice what do you pick.I want to live.blade smile got bigger as he said ok welcome to hell.I woke up at my house i look like my house but darker thare was not alot of light in the middle of my bed room was a noose with a sign on it that sayz way out i open the door to get out of my room i see a bright light a the door close behind me.Its my old school it was like going back in time.I think i have goin back in time.anna ran over to me and said come on we will be late for class.no anna we are out of school.no silly your seventeen remimber and im sixteen we are still in school remimber.no anna im twenty two and your twenty one we are out of school.ok crazy man.anna we got to get out of here.what are you talking about tim.all the light exploded it was dark anna ran i look behind me i saw the hachet man is standing thare grinding at me i jump back as he pick up the hachet over his head and swing the hachet. i jerk back as the hachet almost spliting my head in half i fell to the floor and started to crawl away i quickly down the hall as i seen anna.she said come on get in.I ran in to the door as she close it behind me.anna said we.re self for now.the door started to shake.tim you have to go.the hachet slamed through the door.where do i go theres no way out.theres a door behind the bookshelf.I'll help you.we moved the book shelf.i went through the door then she close the door behind me.anna what are you doing.he not after me go ahead.be careful anna.ok anna said.I ran to the gym.i find myself in the locker room i walk towords the showers and see a rope at the end of the noose has my old bully tony he was the most evilist person i have ever met in my life he almost kill a kid by bashing has head open with a baseball bat. the kid had to go to the hospital. tony had a note on has foot it saids.for my sin i need to die.as i was looking at him has eye was alway looking at me.i hear footstap behide me i looked its was man he was seven feet tall he had no eye or nose or a mouth.he came towords me he grabed me and. i woke up in my bedroom on the wall was a bloody note that saids have you had enuff go out the door to continue. i opened the door and closed it behind me i walked into a house it looked like my moms house i walk down stairs to find my mom with a big plate of ham.my mom said take a bite son see if you like it i cut of a peace of ham and put the ham in my mouth it was it was odd.mom said how you like him son.him im eating a human bing.my mom smile and said its daddy i spit it out and start walking backwords.you don't like it tim.she grab a knife and started to stab herself.stop it momma stop it.mom said i hope i can make you happy.then she slit her throat fingers started came out of her throat and started the rip open her throat as blood poor out.is this real or im i going insane.i woke up in a dark room nothings in the room but a table a small drinking glass a knife and a note that saids have a drink i take the knife and start cutting my arm tying to bleed in the glass i pick up the glass and start to drink my blood.thare a man that walked in the room the only word he said was follow me.I follow him he take me to a room with a table with strap on it.i woke up stap on the table.he pulled out a saw he started cutting off my fingers.he pick up a hammer from under the table he start hitting me in the face with the hammer blood start pooring out as he keep hitting me in my face my eye fell out of my head and...all i did was smile as he rip my eye out.he stop and pulled out a knife and start cuting my chest open.i can see my heart and lungs the man walk out of the room.in comes anna she said to me.can i be your doctor she starts taking out my lung i can't breathe she kiss me as she rip my heart out i died.I woke up in my bed room.i look at the rope it still said way out.i had it.I'm ready blade opened the door he said are you ready to die.yes i step on the chair and grab the rope.blade smiled and said go head.but i was thinking of my life.I remembered the alcohol in my dresser door.I look at the rope again and start untied the rope.what are you doing tim.I'm not going to die your way blade I want to die my way.i got off the chair and walked to the dresser door i got the bottle and the lighter and ripped my shirt sleeve off and stuff it in the mouth of the bottle and lit the sleeve on fire and throw the bottle toward the exit.thare is no escape.the fire started to grow.blade said it not over as he's face started to malt off and on to the floor as the flame grow higher and higher and closer and closer.and well i woke up an anna arms.welcome back tim your finally back.Is that really you.yes silly it real me.i missed you anna.its all over.you don't have to be scary any more. Category:Blog posts